creative_media_workfandomcom-20200216-history
Evaluation
Evaluation Product We were given the target audience off man and the product soup, our initial idea was to think off the simple thing to do which was to combined the two together and call it Man Soup. Soup for men. We drew some drawings off people sitting and watching the ad to think of why people would buy the product, our unique selling point was that we had different flavours for each season and also Jon Snow the famous Game of Thrones character in the advert. The slogan was “it will make a man out of you” we took inspiration from snickers that also talks about people not being themselves when they don’t eat. The design was canned soup with one of those easy to open lids, the label had the usual information about the soup but each seasons flavour was a different colour and had a different picture on the front. Market Research We went into town and online to look at different soups, finding out how other soups worked so we could be as good as them. Heinz was the biggest competitor of soup. We looked at what colours and containers were most used in soup and also looked at big soup. Audience Research We were given the target audience of men at the beginning so we decided to advertise the soup using a popular TV character while also talking about how soup will warm you up but we also thought of why others would buy the soup for guys they know. We showed our ad to four men and one woman and gave them a survey to fill out, we surprisingly got a lot of positive responses to the ad. TV Advert Planning We had Luan as Jon Snow and both of us as cold people who needed soup to warm up but the first ad wasn’t good so we re-did it. The new version had me as a cold hiker and Luan as Jon Snow who gives me soup to get me through the rest of the hike. Our first script was written with lines, it had a few spelling mistakes but worked, the second and final version of the ad we did the same words with a few differences. The first version was all filmed inside a class room but the second version was filmed outside in the small park-like area in the college. For my costume, I just wore my hoodie, gloves, hat, scarf and backpack to look like a cold hiker, Luan made a Jon Snow outfit using a wig, some floor rugs and a cape. We made actual labels for the soup cans and stuck them to blank soup cans, the labels were made in Photoshop and looked like real labels. We also made a billboard for the interactive website that had Jon Snow grabbing all the soup cans. The ad used Game of Thrones music to go with the fact that Jon Snow was in the advert. We also used a ting noise for when Jon Snow does a corny wink at the audience through the camera and sped up and slowed down parts for comedy. We printed out and filled in all the files we needed such as the risk assessment and recce form but we didn’t use a production schedule as we just worked on the task until it was finished. Personalised Elements We made some ideas for some snapchat filters like one that adds Jon Snow’s hair and facial hair onto yourself and another one where it puts your face on the soup can where Jon Snow would be, we also have a few drawn draft ideas like them being in soup. We made on snapchat filter, the one where it adds Jon Snow’s hair to you as an animated gif with snow falling. We also made an interactive website where if you put your phone on top of the web page the advert video will appear along with a carousel of images off the soup flavours. The webpage has a billboard design on the page, the image is of Jon Snow outside in a snowy forest holding a bunch of soup cans and presumably running off with them. Conclusion The ad and everything to do with the ad was over the top and cheesy on purpose, I was not very good at acting but we used that as a tool to further the cheesiness. I do not like soup and I felt like I was wasting my creativity but we ended up with a lot of finished work. Category:Advertising